Five nights at Freddie's
by Vanessario and story
Summary: Freddie quits his job as the technical producer and Camera man for iCarly, by the lack of respect he's getting. So he decides to look for a new job as...well, you know.
1. Night 1

**Five nights at Freddie's**

**_Night 1_**

"Alright, let's do this. This minimum wage is starting to pay off. Its better than my last job. They never cared about my wages. But you know what they say, the technical producers fight back. At least Carly and Sam have thier backup camera man. I wonder what they're thinking? Probably begging me to come back."

* * *

Carly and Sam had the best iCarly episode they had so far. Carly thought it was way better than before. "Guys this was so good. Thank you Sam, Gibby, you too Brad."

"Yeah we did!"

"So now what?"

"I want gummy bears."

* * *

"Oh well, alright let's see."

_ring... ring... ring...*_

"Gah! Oh it's just the phone. Oo a voicemail."

_Hello. Helloo. ehh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Uhm I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as of matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. _

_So lets just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay lets see uhm first there is a introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. Its kinda a legal thing you know. Uhm welcome to Freddy fazz bear's pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, Frazzbear's entertainment are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering of damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah. _

"Okay. Seems to be an easy start for me."

_Now that might sound bad I know but there is nothing to worry about. The animatronic puppets become quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath I'd probably would be irritable at night to. So remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and show them a little respect right? _

"Alright. Alright."

_Ok so just be aware that the characters tend to wander a bit. Uhm they have some sort of free roaming mode at night uhm, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. Uhm they used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe ya know. _

"Okay that sounds a little creepy."

_Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch if any is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal indo skeleton without its costume on. Now since that is against the rules of Freddy's Frazzbears pizza they'll probably forcefully stuff you inside a freddy Frazzbear suit. Uhm well that wouldn't be so bad if the suit themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head being pressed inside those would cause a bit of discomfort and death._

"Woah! Talk about toy story. Wait, they aren't toys. Ok nevermind. Wait a minute, did he say discomfort and death!"

_The only parts that will see the light of day will be your eyeballs and teeth that will pop out of the mask. Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey see you first thing tomorrow. Uhm check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night._

"Oh no."

"Okay calm down, it's only the first night Freddie. Not to be confused with Freddy. All I gotta do is watch the monitor. Just watch the monitor."

*Checks camera monitor

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Camera 1 okay. Camera all the rest, also okay."

*Closes camera monitor

Guess I should rest a little bit. Even though the douche with the voicemail said the electronic animals be active, they won't attack you if you're a statute. Hopefully. Or maybe their on easy mode. Doesn't matter, I'm sleeping. Gosh, it feels like I'm in a real life _Night at the Museum_ movie. Okay just a quick nap. Just...a...quick...nap."

**Surprise Bitch!**

"Gaah! What the flipping duck feathers was that? Gotta chech the monitor. Common. Everything is fine. Must've been a dream. How long did a slept? Let's see. If it was 2 am when I took a nap then... Its 5 am! And I haven't been dead yet. Wow, what a dead night it was. And oh, not a minute to soon."

_6 am (kids yelling yay!)_

"And Carly and Sam said I couldn't handle it. Your looking at amaster guys. I getting paid and I'm BALLIN! Okay then, my shift is over. Now I can wait for the next night. Hmm whats this? A note? Aww man, really? I'm an intern for 5 nights? Despicable."

* * *

**Author's notice:**

**How do you guys like it so far? Should I make this longer? 4 more nights to go. I'm out. Bye.**


	2. Night 2

**Five nights at Freddie's**

_**Night 2**_

"They didn't expected me to show up again, but what do I got to lose. I ain't going back to iCarly again."

_ring... ring... ring...*_

"Oh boy, more phone calls. Really, missed call? Oh, voicemail again."

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

"Oh, great advice you're giving me you flighty fuckin wanker. Did I just had an English accent?"

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon_.

"I never knew I had power. Man there cheap. Okay, okay, lets check the cameras."

*Checks camera monitor

"Everything is fine. Wait, someone left! Where the heck is that robot. Damn you Wall-e! Oh there he is! Oh shit! He's coming closer. Ahh shit!"

*Closes camera monitor

"Close the fuckin doors! Okay, he ain't coming. Ha poor bunny! Can't come to get me! Crazy Trix rabbit Barney the dinosaur looking motherfucker. Okay, open the door. Cool, he's gone. Check the cameras."

*Checks camera monitor

"Everything seems to be in order. Omg! The chicken! And the bear that has the same name but in different words from!"

*Closes camera monitor

"Close. The. Fucking. Doors! Haha! Yes! I'm safe. They can't touch this. Dadadada. Can't touch this. Alright. Turn on the lights. Oh shit! Close the door! Fuckin bear. I have never swore a lot before. Dang that bear scared me"

_4 am_

"I am lorde. Yayayayaya. Huh? Oh the cameras."

*Checks camera monitor

"Welcome to Freddie news. Here in camera 1 we have high percentage of animals going to be here and camera 5 woth no words whats so ever. Haha. What is wrong with me?"

*Closes camera monitor

"What the heck was that? The sound of VIOLENCE! Close the frickin doors! What time is it?

_5 am_

"And oh shit! 20% battery power! Come on. I can do this. Hurry up clock! 6 am already. Oh shit! 8% already! I didn't even use any power whatsoever. Check the cameras."

*Checks camera monitor

"Oh crap!"

*Closes camera monitor

"Close the left door! Oh no..."

_6 am (kids yelling yay!)_

"Yes. Yes. Thank GOD! It felt like the scary version of _Toy Story_. Well one things for sure, I'm getting paid in night 5. And I don't care how much Carly and Sam need me, I deserve more respect than ever before. Gosh, I'm sweating. I need a Coke or a Pepsi. Hmm, I wonder which is better? Carly would probably say Coke. And Sam would say Chicken. Ha, I have some weird people as friends. Well, time to go home and get ready for night 3. Y'all here that motherfuckers! All of you can't touch me. Creepy animal robot! Oh shit! I tripped."

* * *

**Author's notice:**

**How is story going guys? Still to come night 3 and I'm going good so far for my story. I think I'm doing a good job so far. Do you agree? Peace and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	3. Night 3

**Five nights at Freddie's**

_**Night 3**_

"My Uber should arrive in 6 hours. I need a car. Man, I'm bored. Good thing I have Spotify in my phone. Let's see, Avicii, Ariana Grande, Calvin Harris, Queens of the Stone Age, Miranda Cosgrove, Maroon 5, Bebe Rexha, Guns n Roses. I basically heard every artist in my playlist. Lame. If only theres was a way to-"

_ring... ring... ring...*_

"Fuck you phone. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking."

_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

"Yeah, no shit."

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

"Wow, that was some advice."

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

"And I was being sarcastic! Geez, I haven't thought about the using the washroom. I need to pee. Okay Freddie, just relax. Its been 5 minutes or less. I just need to go fast. But then again. Shit! I'm stuck here. Is there a bucket or something?"

**Pit Pat**

"What the Krabby Patty? What was that? Oh gosh."

*Checks camera monitor

"What was the noise?"

***Random noises**

"What the heck? Another noise. Gotta finish the cameras first. Ofh shit, he's right next to the doors. Ahh shit!"

*Closes camera monitor

"Close the left door! Oh my god. I'm safe for now. He's been climbing through your windows. Snatching your people up. I really gotta pee, but I ain't going over to the washroom. They better not throw shit all over the walls."

**Pit Pat**

"Oh crap! I forgot about the chick. No pizza for you! Fuck you! Closevthe right door and open the left door. I'm losing power. But it's still okay. I gotta fine a new job. Open the right door. And yes, your gone too. I wish I was Chuck Norris."

*Checks camera monitor

"Why can't I see the kitchen. Is it illegal for men to see chick? I can hear you doing noises chicken. Next. Where's the fox? Oh no.

*Closes camera monitor

"Close the door. Close the door. Close the door. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Whoo. Safe at last. Ahh! Can there be a time out? I need a restaurant. I mean restroom. Or washroom. Is that too much to ask for? Oh wait, they can't understand me. Because there too busy finger poppin each other's assholes. And this fan isn't even cooling me down since the beginning. What terrible budget cuts. I would rather cook with Walter White than do this. Let's just end the night and-"

**Suprise Bitch!**

"Oh shit! Right next to the doors! Close them! Close them all! And oh no! Running out of power!"

**Pit Pat**

"No pit pats for you! Fuck you chicken slut!"

*Checks camera monitor

"Good. Good. Ahh! Running fox incoming!"

*Closes camera monitor

"Close the door again. Common common! Who designed this place! This is a terrible job for a night guard. And oh great, my Uber is arriving in 4 hours."

_5 am_

"This. Is. Unacceptable! I only came to get paid. But it feels like I'm doing my community service hours. I know how to be a night guard. And THERE COMING!"

**Kobe.**

"Fuck you. A door close, that's you get rewarded with. And you too! Man, its never too late to say this, but I want my old job back. But I promise not to come crawling back to them. Carly and Sam need me more than I need them."

* * *

Carly and Sam were getting high rating form the last 7 episodes iCarly made. They were going off the charts! Carly said something. "You know what,!we should have a celebration!"

"Great idea!" Sam replied back. "Who should we invite?"

"Almost everyone. But what about... he who should not be named?"

"Oh. Well, he did say he ain't coming until we given him the respect he deserves."

"That's true."

"...soooo...what about Brad and Gibby?"

"Don't forget Wendy!"

* * *

"Ahh shit! Their coming back! Fuck you rabbit!"

*Checks camera monitor

"No. No. Nononononono."

*Closes camera monitor

"How is the night escalating that fast? Just ring the bell already!"

**Pit Pat**

"Come on! Start!"

_6 am (kids yelling yay!)_

"Thats it? Yes! Glad its all over. 3 first days and no one has attacked me. And not a minute too soon, my Uber has just arrived. These wackos ain't gonna start now and they ain't gonna start today and tomorrow. Ok, gotta get my stuff. Wait, how did those animal robots had my phone. They broken my Flappy Bird record!"

*Sigh*

"Whatever. I had a rough night. Gotta go to my Uber taxi and gotta go to my house and use the restroom."

* * *

**Author's notice:**

**How is everything? Is everything ay okay? I feel like I didn't put much effort. Oh well. I really have nothing esle to say, so I guess that's all I gotta say. Peace out you guys, I'm out, and I'll talk to you all later. **


	4. Night 4

**Five nights at Freddie's**

_**Night 4**_

"Oh, spaceballs! I forgot to get a taxi from Uber. Aww dang it. I guess I'll just ask someone to get me then."

_ring... ring... ring...*_

"Ugh. Here we go again."

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

"Yeah I been doing some practice from a game."

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

"Uhh, what is wrong with this phone? Is there a noise glitch?"

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_

"Hello? Hello? What the heck? The doors are locked? Oh shit? I can't get out. I stuck here. Okay, this killing needs to stop. And I'm going to finish this by completing this job for five nights. You all hear that bitches?! You want some, come get some! But please don't kill me."

_1 am_

*Checks camera monitor

"Where are they? They all left then huh? What bunch of wusses."

*Closes camera monitor

**Surprise Bitch!**

"Gah! Close the doors. Remove the lights! Check the cameras! Change your underwear! Half-life 3 confirmed! Okay, I'm safe. And oh no! Not the fox! Close the other door! Whew. I am so good at the job. This is so consistent. K, they're gone. Open the doors. Except the left one, he's still there. Go away bunny! Might as well close all doors since the chick is coming. On no I drop my phone."

*Bonk on the head by the table

"Ow! That hurt! Hey, why do I feel like being unconscious? Is it because I'm that fragile? zzzzzzzz."

[Power: 87%]

[Power: 83%]

[Power: 75%]

_Later_

"Huh? What happened? Did I fell asleep again? What time is it? 4 am. And the power? What the Fuck? 4 percent oh shit! Open all doors and turn all lights off! No no no. Nonononononononononono. 3 percent 2 percent 1 percent. Oh no.

***Black out***

"Shit. What's going on?"

***Freddy Fazbear theme***

"Ahh! What do I do? No! No! Wait. I have my phone and my lighter. Good thing this is a story created from Fanfiction. Uhh, crap, think of a Harry Porter magic. Ho-"

***Total blackout and everything is quiet. Footprints***

**DAH!**

"Ahh! Oh am I alive? Oh, it was!just a dream again? What time is it? 5 am. And did I? Could I? How long did I slept for? And...no. Okay then, whatever.

_6 am(kids yelling yay!)_

"Whoo. Glad that's over. I still don't know how I survived all of that. I slept for more than an hour, and I know I needed to be dead? But why haven't I gotten killed yet? Maybe they're waiting for tomorrow, which is my last day. Then that means that thay kill everyone till the last minute, which is their last days working here! Oh shit. I wish I could leave, but I can't leave since those fuckers locked the doors. Not sure how though. Guess I'm stuck here until- Are you kidding me? I've been watching the place for nothing? Clever robots. That's it. I'm ending this madness. Like I said, if they want me in night 5, I'll be waiting right here."

**Good. £uçK**

* * *

**Author's notice:**

**So I think the last part is a longer than the other nights. And this is really starting to pay off. This may be mt best story I created so far. And on top of that, I think I should do another one for- oh no- I don't think- **_***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_


	5. Update

**So, sorry to tell you this, but night 5 will have to wait a little more longer. I am trying to make this night longer than the rest and make it more appealing to read. Also, real life things to deal with. I do tell you that it'll be in the summer.**

**Chapter 5 soon...**

**Summer 2015**


	6. Update 2

"Nathan you fucker, when are you gonna finish night 5?"

"Chill Jeanette ok? Even though I just proposed to my girlfriend, I do want to spend some time with her."

"Look Nathan, i get it. But this fanfiction has been on hiatus for like- I don't know 3 years and you and the bitchy author haven't been active ever since. Do you know how the readers are feelsing. Probably trying to sleep but they can't because they're too busy thinking about their thoughts."

"Uhh okay. But fine. If that's what you want Jeanette. Let me get Miranda."

"Fuckin finally."

**Nathan goes to Miranda.**

"Hey Miranda, how much time thier is letft?"

"Well, it's summer. And a promise is a promise."

"Fuck. Fine, I'll get the author."

**5 NIGHTS AT FREDDIE'S chapter 5**

**July-August**

**(That is if the author doesn't fuck it up)**

Congrats to you and your girlfriend Nathan Kress.


End file.
